


The Storm.

by BlissfulKisses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Death, Hauntings, Horror, Multi, Rock Band, demonic, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulKisses/pseuds/BlissfulKisses





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 

The old hotel sat dark, quiet and waiting. The windows were filmed over with dust, the red velvet curtains that were once a thing of pride they had been imported from France hung worn, and torn with time.

 

The grand ballroom that once held occasions for the well to do was covered in cobwebs, the walk in fireplace sat cold and silent without anyone to care for it.

Whispers could be heard up and down the dark hallways. The voices of the past, that had remained they waited for something, for anything a reason to feel alive again.

 

The icy wind roared through the trees in an angry, vengeful fashion where there were once beautiful gardens. The sky formed black clouds, a storm was coming.

 

Trend was a hot new rock group they had rented the old broken down hotel from the family of the former hotel owner for a rave party performance.

 

Posters had been posted and word had been spreading for weeks that they were coming. Trend was the front man, who wanted the group named after himself so they gave him his way. 

 

He was hard to deal with, but talented and they couldn't get another singer, at such a late date. Trend had arrived, ahead of time so they could set up their equipment and do a sound check. 

Trend stepped off the bus and took a look around at the area. When he felt something looking at him, his eyes quickly darted to the top floor the last window on the left. A dark shadow stepped back away from the window.


	2. 2

"What's wrong boy?" Asked Clyde he was the band's manager and older friendly man who was the uncle of the drummer. "Nothing." said Trend as he stared a moment longer. "I thought, I saw someone in the window."

 

"I wouldn't worry about it boy, no one has been here for a long time." said Clyde as he pushed him along. Trend figured it was a trick of light that his mind was playing tricks on him and soon his mind was back on the performance.

He headed for the old hotels grand ballroom where people were running back and forth decorating and putting the stage and light effects together. As he sat watching the stage being constructed the rest of the band was exploring the hotel.

The bands drummer Allister was on the top floor of the hotel exploring when he heard something coming from the room at the end. As he got to the end of the hall, he heard a floorboard creak on the other side of the door.

"Hello?" he called. No one answered. "Is anyone there?" said Allister, he tried to turn the doorknob, but couldn't it was as if someone on the other side, of the door was gripping the knob. Allister let go of the knob and stood looking at it, as the doorknob started to slowly turn back and forth. 

"Dont mess with me." said Allister in an angry tone. "I'll mess you up." Allister kicked the door open, and found nothing a bare room. Filled with dust and cobwebs, looking confused he turned to leave the room and a shadow appeared behind him and watched him leave.


End file.
